bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Arswann
Hi Arswann -- we are excited to have Big Brother UK Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a good start to this wiki! If you ever have any questions or need help setting anything up, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 18:45, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi, I found this wikia when searching for a wikia I thought I could contribute to, I hope to expand on what you've already done. Would it be possible to be made an administrator? I've started several relevant articles and tried to expand and tidy a lot of others, thanks =) -- Bobbjob 02:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much, you have done an excellent job on it! Tables I was wondering, what did you do to this wiki in order to enable it to render lines in tables (for example, the cells are all outline in the nomination table). I've found that new wikis will not do this, are there certain templates required? ThanksBobbjob 17:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) eek!! good question. take a look at the templates on this page and see if you can find any that aren't there on new wikis. tbh it was such a long time ago i cant remember. good luck! Arswann 20:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Please can i become Admin with you on bb? Could I please work with you on this wiki? or you work with me on my bbuk fanon. I'm making a''' Post-Big Brother Series do you think you could help me with my wikia bb fanon? '''http://bbukfanon.wikia.com/wiki/BBUKfanon_Wiki